The Second Annual Hunger Games: You can Hide But You Can't Run SYOT
by MindReadingAngels
Summary: The citizens of Panem have accepted the hard truth that the Games are real now. And it's time for the 2nd round of hell to begin. And in this new arena, you can hide but you can't ever run...Rated T because it is the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Below is a form for the second annual Hunger Games. There are few rules for this SYOT but there are some:

1. As I'm currently writing an SYOT for the 1st Games, please don't submit a tribute whose sibling died in the 1st Games UNLESS you have already submitted that sibling and they are already dead. If I kill the sibling later on, I will change the form.

2. Read the taken spots! They're included below, so don't ask for a spot already taken.

3. You should show that you're participating once the chapters begin rolling in. Review or PM me.

4. Four tribute limit, five if one is a bloodbath

5. Understand that I will have to kill all but one tribute off and I'm sorry if yours is one of the fallen. It is the Hunger Games.

* * *

_**Taken Spots  
**_

Both from One

Both from Two

Both from Three

Both from Four  


Both from Five  


Both from Six

Both from Seven  


Both from Eight  


Both from Nine  


Both from Eleven

Both from Twelve  


* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction/Reason:**

**Goodbyes and Token:**

**Chariot Outfit Ideas:**

**Skills:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Angle:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Bloodbath - do they run away or go in?:**

**Will they be in an alliance?**

**What about romance?**

**How do you want them to die?**

You may submit by review or PM.

_**I got a PM from the fan-fiction admins threatening to remove this if I don't add any story so here's a terrible poem about the Hunger Games:**_

_**SYOT FULL!**_

* * *

Blood of the Tribute

Their blood rushes down

And stains the golden earth

Of the wheat fields

Screams

Pierce the air

But the sharp ends of knives

And swords

Show no mercy

As the children are lost

To the world

Meanwhile, sitting

Comfortably on their sofas

Munching crisps and popcorn

The Capitolites cheer.


	2. Haven And Aura Interlude - Queenie

_**Chapter Two: Queenie**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Now, should I write this chapter or revise for my French test tomorrow? Hmm... hard decision! I think I like the "time and date" thing at the start of each chapter, I think I'll carry it through. **_

_**-Sira / MindReadingAngels**_

* * *

_Capitol  
12 President's Avenue  
July 5, 2058  
08:12 am_

* * *

**The** telly is broken, so Haven and Aura are forced to use the projector. Mr. Jaime's Avoxes have prepared the girls pancakes and sparkling lemon water with papaya extract for breakfast, at his command of course.

The weather outside isn't half bad, only a light breeze, but it is much more welcome than the atmosphere in the house. Avoxes bustle about to serve the guests, and Mr. Jaime shouts orders at them which they respond to bowed heads and tired eyes. President Snow and his son are to come over for supper to watch the edited Reaping recaps. There is talk of the young Snow, for now that he is fifteen, he will soon be of age to run for president like his father. Even worse, there is talk of Aura becoming his courtesan.

Aura is terrified at this idea. She is only thirteen. She understands this marriage won't come straight away of course, but the thought of being wed to that horrid Coriolanus Snow makes her shudder.

But now she must concentrate on the projected screen in front of her.

The host is talking excitedly about the upcoming Games. The ones last year were such a success, after all. Very exciting stuff, he says.

Aura takes a small sip of her water.

'Well. The day's come,' she deadpans.

Her ten-year-old sister Haven nods sadly next to her. 'Yep. Last year's were awful.'

Aura punches the arm of her seat. 'Mr. Jaime is going to keep on doing this. And every year, more kids will die. Maybe our friends from school, back home in Eleven. Maybe ... '

Haven sighs. 'I asked Da to stop doing the Games. I told him they scared me.'

'What did he say? Oh, wait - let me guess. No?'

Haven nods grimly. 'Da laughed and said they'd grow on me. He said that they're very important to keep a stab;e economy.'

'In his favor,' Aura mutters.

A knock on the door startles both of them. It's an Avox, one of the young women. She's no older than sixteen, just a girl really. She bows and waves at the door.

To the sisters' surprise, another young woman enters the room. But this is no Avox or District citizen. It's Queenie, the District Five escort.

'Queenie? What are you doing here?' asks a wide-eyed Haven. 'shouldn't you be in District Five?'

Queenie laughs nervously. She politely waves the Avox girl from the room, a rare gesture from a Capitolite. She shuts the double doors and takes a seat on the horsehide armchair. 'Well, it isn't until ten thirty. I'll be taking the hovercraft.'

Haven shuts off the projector and smiles in that friendly way of hers. 'Oh. Okay. So what are you doing here?'

Queenie shifts on the armchair. 'I came to talk to the pair of you.'

'What do you want from us?' demands Aura.

Queenie leans forward. 'It's kind of a secret. Between just us three. Best come closer. We'll have to whisper. Now, listen closely and don't tell a soul...'


	3. D1 Reaping

_**District One Reaping: The Adopted and The Wealthy  
**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry but I'm not sure I'll be online over the Break very much, might be a while before I update. We're visiting my aunt and uncle in the States. Which would be nice if they didn't live in Alaska. Yes, ALASKA. We'll freeze to death :( I told mum they should visit us instead but she said no. Maybe I'll try to persuade Aunt and Uncle to move back to the UK. Who wants to live in Alaska?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Maria and and Edmund belong to **__**Eponine-Lo**__v**e and **_Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, respectively. Also, yes, I totally stole Brigid from the Gemma Doyle trilogy.  


* * *

_District One  
July 5, 2058  
08:06 am  
_

**Maria Acenas, 12, District 1 - The Adopted**

**I'm** supposed to be one of the friendliest girls in District One, and it's true. There aren't any people I downright hate, except for the girl across the street. Dove, she's called. Dove is a popular, obnoxious girl who insisted that my new fur shrug was out of date. Which is absolutely not true. It was in the front window of the nicest store and it cost a fortune, but Mum and Dad bought it for me anyway. Dove was only jealous because she didn't have one.

It's funny actually, because later on, Dove managed to get herself one, but mine was much nicer because I had the one with the golden glints in the fur.

This morning, the clouds promise rain, and I hope it won't be raining during the Reaping because I woke up an hour ago to pick out my outfit. Now, I admire my reflection in the mirror. I wear a luxurious ivory gown with a cape collar and puffed sleeves. I fasten my cross necklace around my neck, the nice one with the rubies embedded in it. There's half an hour before the Reaping, and I smell pancakes.

I flounce downstairs, pecking Mum on the cheek. 'Morning!'

'Morning, Maria,' says Mum. She smiles broadly. 'Don't you look a beauty this morning?'

I blow her a kiss, then one to Dad, who stands leaning in the doorway with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

Dad laughs. 'Our little princess. Why don't you do something to your hair, honey?'

I approach the hall mirror and give him a little pout. 'Oh, Dad, but I like my hair the way it is. I was going to curl it, but I couldn't find the curling iron.'

Mum pulls out two small scrunchies. 'Maria, why don't I do your hair in two nice braids?'

'Mu - um!'

Braids are for little girls in pinafores. I'm twelve, and legible in the Reaping. This is dumb. But I oblige as Mum smiles at me. I let her take my hair and tie it in two braids. As soon as she's done I inspect the damage in the mirror. Well, it's not too bad. The necklace helps.

'I have fifteen minutes,' I say to Mum, glancing at the little clock at the oven.

Mum winces. 'Oh, it's a ways to the square. All right. Run along, we'll eat the pancakes after the Reaping.' I make for the door, but Mum stops me. 'I don't want you going on an empty stomach,' she chides, and presses a small bag of chocolate-covered blueberries into my hand. 'Here, eat these on the walk.'

Kicking one foot up like I've seen girls do in movies, I give Mum a peck on the cheek. 'I love you!'

**Edmund Abingdon, 18, District One - The Wealthy**

**'Would** you like some more tea, sir?' our housekeeper, an elderly immigrant from Eight named Brigid, says with a smile.

'Please, Brigid,' my father says with a smile. He gives her a little nod of thanks and she pours it.

'Dad,' I say, 'maybe I should check on the twins? They're aren't downstairs yet.'

My father glances at my youngest sister, Bridey, who is seated with her ankles crossed and her napkin untucked. He gives her a stern glance and she quickly tucks her napkin in. Then he turns his attention to me. 'Yes, Edmund.'

I'm halfway up the marble staircase when Rhett and Amelia, the seventeen-year-old twins, clamber downstairs. Rhett is holding onto Amelia's French braid and she's yelling and laughing, 'Oh, how old _are_ we, Rhett?'

I clear my throat and the twins look up. 'Sorry, Edmund!' Rhett says quickly

'We were only having a bit of fun,' says Amelia with a pout.

'Oh, go downstairs, the both of you,' I scold with a smirk. 'Brigid has tea ready.'

Amelia pauses. 'The kind with orange rind I like so much?'

'Yes, now go!'

'So moody,' Rhett singsongs, darting downstairs after his twin.

I follow them both.

At the table, Dad reads the paper over breakfast. Brigid bustles about, dusting the pine cupboards. We wouldn't need a housekeeper really, but the mansion is huge and the twins have trouble keeping their large bedroom tidy. I love them, but they're both like children despite being only a year younger than I. The gene passed onto Bridey, who acts like she's at the Drive-Through have the time.

'I hope you're all ready, then,' says Mum. 'Let's go.'

**Maria Acenas, 12, District 1 - The Adopted**

_08:23 am_

**Walking **down the street, I catch sight of three of the more popular girls in Year Seven. There's Glamor, a short girl with chin-length brown hair. The tag-along Poppy, chubby with a head full of messy ginger curls. And their leader, tall, sleek and beautiful Crystal. Her long blond hair catches in the early morning sun, off the metallic glints in her light blue shawl.

'Hey! Guys!' I shout hurrying to catch up with the lot.

The three stop and look at me, disdain written all over their faces. 'Oh. Hello, Maria.'

I smile at them. 'Hey, guys. How's things?'

'Well, we're going to have to stand around through an entire Reaping,' drawls Crystal. 'It was awfully _boring_ last year, and I don't think I've had quite enough time to train for volunteering. So...'

'Mum promised me she'd take me shopping after the Reaping,' chirps Poppy. 'Have you seen the new fur shrugs yet? Aren't they positively _marvelous_? Mum said if I don't fidget she'll buy me one! Crystal already has one too.'

'That's right,' says Crystal. 'One of the nice ones. Like yours, Maria,' she adds approvingly.

I fall into step with them. 'Yeah. Mum and dad will buy me _anything_ I ask for,' I boast.

The girls exchange a glance. With their curled lips, you'd think they've got dung under their noses.

'Well...' Glamor says slowly. '...they aren't really your mum and dad, are they? What with you being adopted and all.'

_Not really your mum and dad. Adopted._

The words still sting. I was adopted when I was a baby, from District Six. And still, twelve years later, I am not considered the true child of Teresa and Conrad Acenas.

'We have to sign in now,' I say quickly, nodding as we approach the square. 'So, bye!' I run ahead, signing in with a blood sample.

_I'll show them._

******Edmund Abingdon, 18, District One - The Wealthy**

_08:31 am_

**Our **escort is the same one from last year. This year Miranda Gem wears a short, pure white dress barely passed her hips. Her hair has been bobbed. She grins at us with teeth that have either all fallen out since last year and been replaced (unlikely) or have been painted silver (more likely.)**  
**

'Hiya, District One! It's me, Miranda! You know, as in, like, your favorite escort?'

Silence.

'Okay. So, like, time for us to read out the tributes! See here, they're totally in this bowl!' she giggles. 'By the way, who likes my hair?'

A few girls cheer, and she wiggles her fingers at us. 'You guys are too much! Okay, so time for the picking! Now, our female tribute is - because girls go first seeing as we're _awesome_- '

She fumbles in the bowl, takes a slip, holding it up to the light.

'Maria Acenas! Ugh, unfortunate first name there, hon. You'll have to win - '

A girl comes forth from the twelve-year-old section. She looks about twelve, with a round face, long black braided hair, and large white teeth. She mounts looking surprised, and stares down at us. Seconds tick by. 'Is _nobody_ going to volunteer?' she pouts.

Not a soul moves forward. Maria crosses her arms over her chest and shook her head.

Miranda smiles at her. 'Boys next.'

But when she reads the name I could be sick - 'Rhett Abingdon!'

**Maria Acenas, 12, District 1 - The Adopted**

**The **boy is seventeen. I know him, of course - Rhett. Every one knows the Abingdon family, richest in town. A whisper passes through the crowd like a wave. One of the sons of the second richest family in District One - including the Mayor. He's going into the Games.

I've never spoken to Rhett. He goes to my school, the public school. Of course his family could afford a private tutor with their money - technically, so could most, but they don't bother - and yet they don't. Rhett, his twin sister Amelia, their younger sister Bridey all go to the main school. Edmund, the oldest, graduated last year.

I watch Rhett with curiosity. It's so strange to think he might be going into these Games. But then, he won't be.

The shout echoes through the square, and the cameras whip around in search of the body that owns the voice. 'I VOLUNTEER!'

More excited whispering. A volunteer! District One will be the talk of the cameras and it will go to all the gossip columns if we have one.

But the boy who comes is Rhett's older brother Edmund. I didn't know he was still legible. But he must be, because he tells Miranda he's eighteen.

'Edmund Abingdon, eighteen,' he says.

Miranda grins. 'Ooh, Eddie, is that your brother you volunteered for? Aww, that's actually, like, so sweet.'

'Yes, he is my brother,' Edmund says tightly. 'And please don't call me "Eddie."

**Edmund Abingdon, 18, District 1 - The Wealthy**

**Bridey. **Brigid. Mum. Amelia and Rhett. They all pass by in a blur.

'You shouldn't have volunteered for me, Edmund,' says Rhett darkly.

'Yes, I should have,' I tell him. 'Because you're a kid, and I'm more mature.' My confused fear causes me to tease him.

Rhett grins. 'Why, you!'

The doors whip open, Peacekeepers with their rifles at the ready. 'Your ten minutes are up.'

'No, Edmund!' wails Amelia. 'No!'

Rhett allows himself to fall, stunned, into a Peacekeeper's arms as he is dragged backwards. It's Amelia who puts up a fight. She thrashes and shrieks. 'Let me go! Oh, Edmund, stop them!'

'Let me say a proper goodbye, now!' I shout.

Amelia screams. 'Edmund!'

It's all cut short by the bang of the doors. Only seconds pass before dad enters.

'Dad!'

Dad pulls me into a tight hug. 'We haven't got very long, Edmund.'

'Yes, I know.'

He lets me go, holding me by the shoulders at arm's length. 'Edmund, try your very best. I want you to have something of mine to take with you.'

'A token?'

'Yes.'

To my surprise, he pulls out his pocket watch. 'Safeguard it.'

I grip it tightly in my hands. 'Of course. I will.'

I forget what we say next. It just isn't long before the doors open once more, and the Peacekeepers take Dad.

I am left with only the ticking of the watch.


	4. D2 Reaping

_**District 2 Reaping:The Cunning and the Intelligent  
**_

_**Author's Note: Still in Alaska. It is very cold. Jessica and Kazura belong to **____**Eponine-Lo**__v**e and **_Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, respectively. Same as last time, actually XD  


_**This was was pretty short. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

_District Two  
July 5, 2058  
08:17 am_

**Jessica Adams, 16, District 2 - The Cunning  
**

**'I **want you to tell me how, exactly, you're going to do it,' Dad says. He takes a long sip from his mug of coffee.

I ignore him, choosing instead to nibble at my French toast. It's much more interesting than Dad. If you ask me, it's absolutely ridiculous that I should have to listen to his ramblings and worries when there's breakfast to be eaten. And honestly, at this point in time of the day, sleep to be done.

'Jessica!' Dad shouts. His fist comes down on the table, rattling the silverware in the surrounding cupboards. I look up at him innocently.

'Yes, Dad?' I say sweetly.

Through tightly gritted teeth, Dad says, 'Jessica. I want you to tell me - right this instant - how you're going to do it. We talked about this. I even bought you a new jacket, or whatever that thing is called, to wear.'

'It's a stole,' I say. 'And Dad, it isn't all that hard. I just wait for them to call the poor soul who should be going into the Games, and then I come forward and I say that I volunteer in their place. And then I make them love me.'

Dad takes another swig of coffee, and I glance at the flask of whiskey on the table. I'd like to think that he's drinking because he's worried about me, but I doubt it because these are the first words we have exchanged since March when he pressured me into doing this thing, and he doesn't care about me. Not really. Never did.

He didn't care about my mum, either, whoever she was. All I know is that she didn't want me because she was young - something around fourteen or fifteen - and she gave me to the boy she met in a nightclub.

I've grown used to it.

And there are no nightclubs anymore, either. Not since the Dark Days. They've become training academies. For those Games. I'm the very best of everyone at my level. Hell, some girls can't even hold a machete without cutting their fingers. I can pretty much sever anything with one and wouldn't you know it, but, no cut fingers.

Dad shakes his head and rises to his feet. 'Finish that French toast, Jessica, and train until it's time to go.'

I give him an exaggerated curtsy. 'Of course.'

In my room, I see some other kids from the neighborhood working together in the street with their punches and kicks. Some are slicing at each other with small butter knives. Ammatures.

Honestly, this entire volunteering and Hunger Games thing is a terrific bore. It won't be fun, but since my life is so boring anyhow, at least I'll get to try some of that famous Capitol food.

_08:57 am_

**Kazura Miyafuji, 16, District 2 - The Intelligent  
**

**'Trivia!' **Yukari singsongs. She gives a little bounce and holds up the box of cards.

I push her off my bed and she falls to the ground, laughing. 'Not now.'

'Why not?' Yukari insists. 'Normally, you love this kind of thing. Please? It's a History trivia. That's your favourite!' She climbs back onto my bed. 'Kazu_ra_! I am sacrificing my obsession with Geography for you, my baby brother.'

I roll my eyes. 'But look at the time, Yukari.' I point at the clock on the wall.

Yukari looks. She lets out a yelp. 'We'll be late for the Reaping!' She hops off my bed with agility and runs from the room, tying her hair back as she goes.

I pause to comb my hair, then nearly throw myself down the stairs. Yukari is there, rocking back and forth nervously on her heels. So is my mother.

'Where's Dad?' I ask her.

'Out,' she answers vaguely.

We exchange a somewhat stiff hug before Yukari and I go to the Reaping together. It's cold outside for July. Yukari and I are silent as we run. We sign in to our separate age sectors - her in seventeen, me in sixteen - and that is that. It all comes down to the gong of a clock and one escort coming onstage. Monique Ashes, looking as delighted as ever.

**Jessica Adams, 16, District 2 - The Cunning**

**Monique **is bouncing with excitement. She waves at us. 'Hello, hello, hello! It's time for us to choose this year's tributes for the second annual Hunger Games. The very _second_ tributes! And as a young woman won last year from this very district - that's right, this very one you live in - you're all the buzz. This truly is delightful. Well, ladies first.'

I didn't even give her a chance to pick the name. I simply strode forwards and took my place onstage. I did not smile and giggle and wave at the crowd like a child. I only stared down at them, at my district and at my dad.

Monique claps. 'Oh, how tempting! Well, hon, are you volunteering?'

I regard her coolly. 'Yes.'

Monique nods slowly. 'Ah-hah. And, what's your name?'

'Jessica Adams. I'm sixteen years old.'

'Well, let's move on to the boys,' Monique waves it off. She approaches the bowl and her fingers seek a slip. She picks one, then lets it go. She does this three more times until at last she pulls one out. She holds it up for us to see, waving it around. And then she calls the name of my district partner out,

'Kazura Miyafuji!'

She frowns. 'I think.'

Nobody moves. A handful of tough, muscular boys push their way forward, but they're soon pushed away by a boy coming from the sixteen-year-old section. I didn't see him, don't know who he is. I don't even know if he's Kazura Miyafuji, whatever kind of name that's supposed to be.

**Kazura Miyafuji, 16, District 2 - The Intelligent**

**Jessica **Adams. Can't say I know her. Or do I? Everyone looks so different at the training academy with their tight unitards and any long hair tied back. She's my age, so she's probably in my year at school, but I don't know for sure and besides, we all look kind of different at school too. Those plain gray uniforms with the District seal emblazed on the collar of our Oxford shirts.

The school looks like a dull place, and I suppose it is rather ugly, but it's also my favourite place to be. Most of my teachers aren't very good, because they're so _patriotic_ and tough. But it's the content that delights both me and Yukari. And the library is cozy and always smells good. Of coffee brewing in the office and of books - musty and inviting.

Jessica - and I feel ridiculously immature and stupid for thinking this - is rather pretty. Her wavy, strawberry blond hair is pulled into a ponytail. She has freckles. I like freckles on a girl. I had a girlfriend, once, and she had freckles. Rebecca, she was called. We broke up, and that was it. She went off on her life and I went off on mine. Life works that way. Not everything lasts and we just go on.

Why am I thinking about Rebecca right now? We were thirteen. It was three years ago. I don't even remember her last name - I think it was something with a _K_ but I don't really know. Shock. It has to be the shock.


	5. D3 Reaping

_**District 3 Reaping: The Beauty and the Lover**_

_**Both of these tributes belong to **__**Eponine-Love.   
**_

_**This is my first time writing anything really romantic so I have a feeling this is one of my weaker chapters. But you know what? It's three in the morning and I could only find decaf. Shut up. Also, yes there is a Doctor Who quote here, but I haven't seen all the episodes yet, so NO SPOILERS!  
**_

* * *

_District 3  
July 5, 2058  
08:27 am_

**Dakota Alexander, 14, District 3 - The Beauty**

**The **two dresses sit before me on my bed. Both of them are absolutely beautiful. One is older, but it fits just fine, the other is a brand-new dress Edmund bought for me. It would be nice to wear Edmund's dress, it would make him so upset if I didn't wear it; but Mum is fond of the other dress and she might expect me to wear it today. I haven't asked either of them, because I know what the answer will be.

I sit down to think and comb my short hair. I think about the dresses, not the Reaping. I know most kids are terrified now, especially after seeing the hellish world that the last Games brought. But I'm not terrified. Because my Edmund will protect me. He won't let anything bad happen to me.

Thinking of my Edmund makes me realize I ought to wear his dress. After all, I wore Mum's dress last year to the Reaping. I slip on my petticoat, then my new dress. It's utterly beautiful, with a shawl collar and puffed sleeves. It's colored a light chrome yellow. To finish off the illusion I add a white satin bow in my hair. And when I look in the mirror I look beautiful. I give a pleased little twirl.

I hurry over to the bedroom window and pick up the small stone that I found on my porch yesterday. I aim at the window pane of the house across the street. Narrowing my eyes, I toss it and it hits the pane before falling into the flower bed below.

Immediately, I shut the window and duck. I wait for the knock to come on the pane. And when it doesn't after twenty seconds I leave.

It's a system my Edmund came up with. His uncle doesn't approve of his dating me, and so we communicate like this. I throw a stone at his window pane and wait for him to throw another one back. It's his signal that he's both in his room and that his uncle isn't around. Then we can meet up in the street, or just talk by shouting from our respective bedroom windows.

I'm smelling scrambled eggs when I arrive downstairs. Mum looks up at from behind tired eyes. 'Good morning, Dakota.'

I kiss her on the cheek, 'Good morning, Mum.'

She smiles wearily at me. 'Is that the dress Edmund bought for you? It's pretty.'

I sit down at the table next to Carolina, my older sister. 'It is, Mum. Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?' I feel guilty as soon as the words leave me mouth. Ashamed, I focus on my scrambled eggs. Why did I say that? I'm sure Mum wanted me to wear the older one, the one that used to belong to her. I feel a bit bad about wearing Edmund's dress for her sake already.

But Mum only smiles and says to me, 'Yes, it is. Now, I managed to get some fresh apple juice. Would you like some?'

Carolina's head snaps up. 'Really? Where did you get it?'

'They were selling it at the market,' Mum responds. She holds out a tall glass bottle filled with the stuff. 'Fresh _District Eleven_ apples,' she emphasizes.

Carolina and I are all over the bottle, filling the largest glasses. Apple juice isn't hard to come by - when it's powdered or made from concentrate. But fresh, _real_ apple juice hardly ever comes by. That's what they drink in the Capitol. Neither of us worries about the price, though this feels kind of selfish. Despite being one of the wealthier families in Three, all of Panem is struggling to recover from the Dark Days.

After some delicious eggs and a full glass of real, actual apple juice, I'm off.

'You still have an hour,' Mum calls. 'Off so early?'

'I'm going to Edmund's,' I call back. 'I won't be seeing him for a while. I'll see you after the Reaping, Mum.'

She stops and hurries over to me, gripping me tightly. 'Good luck, Dakota.'

I reach up and kiss her on the cheek. 'I'll be okay, Mum. You know Edmund will stop anything bad from happening to me.'

'He can't stop your name from being picked.'

'No. But I won't be. And he's going in anyways. I want to see him before he volunteers. I'm sure his uncle will take up all the time in the Justice Building.'

'All right,' Mum whispers. 'Good-bye, Dakota.'

'Good-bye, Mum.'

**Edmund Urnam, 16, District 3 - The Lover**

**Uncle **Greer calls me in. I stand awkwardly in the doorway, rocking back and forth on my heels. He is seated at his desk. With the Panem and District Three flags behind him, he looks to be some sort of glorious President, not the mayor of a small (albeit somewhat wealthy) District that deals in the manufacturing of electronics. He does not acknowledge my presence, instead he only looks through his papers.

'Uncle, sir? You asked to see me?'

He looks up at me. 'Edmund. Yes, I did. Enter.'

I enter as he asks and stand in the same place I always stand, the center of the carpet. Never in my many years here have I been told to take a seat, and if I am not told I am not to do it.

'Uncle, sir.'

'Yes. Now, I take you will be volunteering this year?'

'Of course. As we discussed, Uncle, sir.'

'Excellent. And you swear up and down that you'll volunteer? No matter what?'

'Yes, Uncle, sir.'

'Even if that...' he spits the word out ... '_girl_ of yours is Reaped also?'

I freeze. Dakota. Dakota, my beauty, my love. I never even considered the chance of her being chosen. After all, why should she be? But if she is, I know what I must do.

'Yes, Uncle, sir.'

'You can go now,' he says, dismissing me. I nod and leave the office, shutting the door behind me, shutting out his cool world of starched white shirts and shined black shoes.

When I go outside, I see Dakota. She is leaving her house herself, and I call out her name. She looks up and breaks into this broad grin and rushes at me. I run to her, and in the middle of the street we fall into a kiss. It's sweet and wonderful and it smells of fresh soap and hair shampoo, of warmth, of her. My hands slide up her back and I'm feeling her hair, short and soft and golden. We pull away after what feels like an eternity and she smiles at me.

'Hello, sweetie.'

'Dakota.' I say, taking her hands in mine. 'You look beautiful. As you always do.'

She giggles and jumps into my arms. She stays in my embrace and says into my shirt collar, 'You smell like jasmine.'Then she pulls away and looks at me in concern. 'You're really volunteering, Edmund.'

'Yes.'

'I don't want you to,' she says sadly. 'But you'll win, I know.'

'Of course,' I tell her. I stroke her cheek and together we walk to the square.

_09:34 am_

**Dakota Alexander, 14, District 3 - The Beauty**

**Mostly **I'm bored through the Reaping. As we're separated by age, I'm not with Edmund, and this bothers me. It bothered me just as much last year. I squirm and play with my collar. The escort is saying something, I'm not paying attention.

Until I hear the two words I feared but ever imagined being uttered -

'Dakota Alexander.'

**Edmund Urnam, 16, District 3 - The Lover**

**At **first I think I've heard wrong. Dakota Alexander? But it can't be Dakota. It isn't right. She can't be picked. She has to stay here, in District Three, where she can be safe and I can come back home to her after the Games. Then I see her coming forward. Her face is pale; she looks horrified. I want to scream out to her but I find I can't. It's as if I've lost my voice.

I don't give Renee a chance though, before racing forward and screaming loud as possible, 'I VOLUNTEER!'

Renee snaps her head towards me. She sees me, desperately rushing forwards, my eyes wild with panic. 'Oh. You're a boy. You can't vol - '

'I volunteer as male tribute,' I gasp into the mic.

'No, Edmund!' Dakota cries. She throws her arms around me and buries her nose in my shoulder. She stands on tiptoe and I hear her soft voice in my ear, 'Edmund, we can't both win.'

I kiss her and Renee lets out a deep _ahh_. 'You two dating, then?'

We only go on kissing. When at last I break away, I breathe into Dakota's ear, still stroking her hair, I can't get enough of it. 'I know. That's why you're going to win.'

'No!' She's crying now, and I draw her in close only she doesn't stop and I have to hold her tightly while I introduce myself to the cameras.

'I...I'm Edmund Urnam. Sixteen. And I volunteer for the District Three male tribute.'

**Dakota Alexander, 14, District 3 - The Beauty**

**'He **wants you to win, Dakota,' Mum says softly. She's seated on the velvet sofa, and my head is in her lap like I'm a little girl. I've long since stopped crying; my eyes are dried out.

'But he can't,' I whisper. 'He can't. One of us has to die. I don't want him to die. I don't want Edmund to die. He should have let me go in. So I could do it myself and we'd have each other.'

Carolina leans over. Awkwardly, she says, 'But you do. You do have him. And he'll be there until the very end.'

This only makes me wail tearlessly into Mum's lap and she strokes my hair. '_Shh_.'

'Promise...' I choke, '...promise me...'

'What is it, sweetie? What is it?' Mum coos. She's doing quite well, seeing as I'm going into the Hunger Games. I expected her to be distressed, angry, teary-eyed. But she isn't.

'Promise me that you'll help him, too. Send him sponsor gifts. Not just me. And if you don't, I'll share whatever you give me with him. Because we're going to be allies.' I sit up. 'You can't stop me!'

I'm acting ridiculous but I'm scared and confused and I don't care. 'You can't! I love him.'

'I know you do,' is all Mum says.

**Edmund Urnam, 16, District 3 - The Lover**

**If **it hadn't been Dakota who was reaped, she would have come. I don't expect Uncle and he doesn't come. The only company I have is my tears.


End file.
